


Nuevo comienzo

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Everyone is Dead, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reincarnation, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: Una muerte no cambia el destino del mundo, no diez. Pero bastaron unas cuantas muertes para derrumbar el mundo de una persona.O cómo afectan los eventos de Marineford a Marco el fénix y la carga que representa la fruta de la legendaria ave inmortal en él.AU reencarnación. Quizá en esta vida tengan oportunidad de amarse. Final feliz.





	Nuevo comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> One shot publicado originalmente en Amor Yaoi.  
Al principio todo pinta bastante triste pero les aseguro que fue planeado como una historia de amor.
> 
> Ace muere, todos mueren. Pero reencarnan eventualmente y todo es feliz.

_ Los años pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron y grandes eventos surgieron. _

_Una muerte no cambia el destino del mundo, ni diez. Pero bastaron unas cuantas muertes para derrumbar el mundo de una persona._

Marco el fénix después de la muerte de Edward Newgate en Marineford pasó a convertirse en el líder de las piratas de Shirohige. Una de sus primeras órdenes fue la de vengar a sus caídos a manos de Teach, un grave error.

Sufrieron una derrota aplastante, eso decían todos los diarios repartidos en Grand Line, y no estaba alejado de la realidad. Nuevamente y de manera cruel se le recordó que no se puede obtener siempre lo que se desea. Aquella derrota dejó una profunda herida en el orgullo de los que quedaban de la tripulación del caído Yonkou.

No fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, su enemigo era portador de un poder nunca antes visto. Se cegaron por el dolor y la venganza lo cual los llevó a su derrota.

Se suele pensar que sin un capitán la banda se destruye, puede que sea una regla con otras tripulaciones, pero no con ellos. Se consideraban una familia y como tal debían mantenerse unidos sin importar las adversidades. Así lo hicieron.

Marco y todos sus hermanos se mantuvieron fuertes y firmes en sus convicciones, con el tiempo aprendieron a sobrellevar su dolor o si tenían alguno, lo desfraron muy bien. Sin embargo hubo una herida que el tiempo no pudo sanar: el corazón del fénix sufrió hasta el último de sus días.

Durante su vida amó a su padre y hermanos, eran su familia, su razón de vivir y luchar. Pero amó a uno en especial, una persona que se convirtió en su todo, su sol. _Portgas D Ace_ , así se puede leer en su fría lápida.

_ Los años pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron pero el dolor se quedó. _

Marco iba cada cierto tiempo en su forma de fénix a cuidar de las tumbas de su padre y Ace, los visitaba en soledad cuando necesitaba apoyo, en los días que sentía su fuerza flaquear.

En esas visitas dejaba un ramo de rosas en cada tumba y retiraba las marchitas; luego se sentaba frente a la lápida de su amado y comenzaba a hablarle. Siempre había algo nuevo que contar, iniciaba por platicar sobre sus hermanos, los nuevos reclutas que de vez en cuando se unían, aquello que sucedió en el mundo desde su partida, Marco hablaba de todo lo que consideraba importante.

Esa vez en especial le contó con entusiasmo que su pequeño hermano había cumplido su sueño de ser el rey de las piratas y cómo le ayudó a darle la muerte a Kurohige: " _La muerte de nuestro hermano y padre fue vengada Ace ¿no te alegra escuchar eso? " _.

_ "También cumplimos con nuestra promesa de mantenerlo a salvo yoi. Por fin los piratas de Shirohige pueden alzar la mirada como antaño, cuando Oyaji nos guiaba". _

Marco pudo pasar el día entero hablando con él, alimentando el viejo recuerdo y anhelo, pero tuvo que regresar con sus hermanos, aún debía permanecer con ellos. Se despidió dejando un beso en la fría roca y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su barco.

_ Los años pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron y la muerte no perdonó a nadie. _

Los años pasaron, el tiempo voló y pronto, casi sin que nadie lo notara todos envejecieron. Después, uno a uno terminaba por morir. El silencio pronto ganó terreno y Marco se quedó solo.

Muchas personas desean la inmortalidad, sin poder imaginarse la carga que conlleva. El ver morir a los seres amados es la peor de las torturas. Lo peor que Marco pudo sufrir.

En su última visita a la tumba de su amado Marco repitió su tradición con las flores, limpió ambas tumbas como si se tratara de un lugar sagrado, arregló los desperfectos en las lápidas de piedra y una vez que terminó, como de costumbre se sentó.

Las contempló durante un largo tiempo, sumergiéndose en un mar de recuerdos, los felices, los difíciles, los dolorosos. Pronto las lágrimas brotaron de él, no dijo palabra alguna, sólo lloró y lloró hasta que su garganta dolió a causa de sus gritos.

La noche cayó sobre él, para entonces las lágrimas se habían secado, ahora solo admiraba el lugar donde su amado fue enterrado, entonces cantó. Le cantó tal y como lo hacía cuando aún vivía, arrullandolo por las noches, cuando era feliz a su lado.

Se dice que el canto de un fénix es la melodía más hermosa que alguien puede escuchar; sólo Ace y Shirohige conocieron ese sublime canto.

—A veces me pongo a pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas si tú no hubieras muerto yoi ¿Recuerdas todas esas promesas qué hicimos hace años? Dijimos que, cuando todo esto terminara, comenzamos nuestra propia aventura. Solos, tú y yo. Construiriamos un hogar en una isla lejana, donde nadie supiera nuestros nombres, podríamos tener todo el tiempo para nosotros. —La voz de Marco fue disminuyendo hasta quebrarse en leves sollozos. —Te gustaba que te llevara sobre mis alas y yo te prometía que te llevaría a donde quisieras. Alguna vez mencionaste a la mujer que te cuidó, Dadán, querías beber sake en tu pueblo natal y celebrar el sueño de tu hermano allí. 

De nuevo pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, cubrió su cara con su mano tratando inútilmente de detenerlas. —Pero te fuiste Ace. Realmente te fuiste yoi. Estabas frente a mi aquella vez y yo no hice nada para salvarte, si tan solo me hubiera esforzado un poco más tú ... Lo siento, por favor, perdóname Ace, perdóname yoi.

Repitió esas palabras como un mantra, la tierra se humedeció de nuevo por sus lágrimas, lloró en silencio esta vez, pero en su mente tuvo el recuerdo vivo de su sol junto a él. Deseó poder cambiar las cosas, rogó haber sido él quien estubiera en la plataforma de ejecución, quiso ser más fuerte y haberlo acompañado en su cacería. Pero eran sólo deseos, sabía que no podría cambiar nada.

Cuando el sol tocó su piel Marco se tranquilizó, arregló sus ropas y acarició por última vez la fría roca, con aire solemne susurró al viento: _"Nos volveremos a encontrar Ace porque eres mi sol. Te prometo que te encontraré no importa cuánto tarde. "_

Sus brazos se convirtieron en un par de hermosas alas azules con toques dorados listas para emprender el vuelo.

En su larga vida, vió un sin fin de cosas, apreció el cambio en el mundo así como sus valores.

Era bien sabido que es casi imposible matar al usuario de la fruta del fénix estando en aquella forma. Marco imaginó que el antiguo usuario de aquel poder no murió por la batalla sino porque no soportó el peso de la inmortalidad. Si su idea era acertada Marco seguiría su ejemplo. Regresaría al océano, su hogar.

Aquella mañana se dejó caer en el amplio mar para morir en las profundidades. Nadie lloraría por él. Todos a quienes conoció estaban muertos. El único testigo de aquello fue el océano, el que por tanto tiempo amó, respetó y también temió.

El azul fue lo último que vió. Marco el fénix por fin encontró el descanso.

_ Los años pasaron, las estaciones cambiaron y el mundo olvidó las frutas del diablo así como las aventuras en alta mar. _

_ Los reyes marinos quedaron en el olvido y el mundo se modernizó. _

_ ERA ACTUAL_

_El molesto_ pitido de la alarma terminó por despertar a Marco, avisando que requería prepararse para el trabajo. Apagó el dispositivo y se preparó para tomar una ducha con agua fría, le ayudará a aclarar sus ideas aún más adormiladas.

Un café cargado y las noticias recientes en su tableta eran su compañía por la mañana desde hace unos años, la tranquilidad y el orden eran lo habitual para él.

Al terminar su café arregló su ropa y aspiró su departamento antes de dirigirse hacia su negocio. Un cibercafé en la ciudad.

Le dio el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas y lo mejor es que era su propio jefe, le gustaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, la rutina era la misma, los clientes ingresaban, pedían una máquina, le pagaban y se iban. A veces algunas personas requieren su ayuda porque no sabían utilizar las computadoras por lo que les ayudaba. Otros días algún cliente que olvidó estaba en un lugar público comenzaba a gritar con su pareja por el video chat y él tuvo que expulsarlos. Fuera de esas ocasiones era lo mismo. A Marco no le gustaba la monotonía, por eso en sus ratos libres iba a ejercitarse en el parque de la ciudad.

Pensó que tener pareja le ayudaría a salir de aquel aburrimiento, tal vez tenía mala suerte en las relaciones porque cuando lo intentó con mujeres le exigían más de lo que les ofrecía y hacían escándalo por todo; con los hombres tampoco le fue bien, algunos estaban "en el clóset", dejaban la ciudad de un momento a otro o se ponían celosos por todo. Durante un tiempo pensó seriamente que las relaciones terminan mal por su culpa, pero Izou se encargaba de desechar esa idea de su cabeza apenas la pensaba.

_ La vida da muchas vueltas, para bien o para mal. _

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Marco arreglaba uno de los PC cuando un chico entró a su local, por costumbre le dio la bienvenida y le indicó cuál de las máquinas podía tomar, no le prestó especial atención, después de todo era sólo otro cliente. No fue hasta que por fin alzó la mirada para observarlo cuando se quedó literalmente congelado. Sólo lo vio de perfil pero se sintió como si de alguna forma lo conociese de hace mucho tiempo, lo cual no tenía sentido porque era bueno con los rostros y podría decir qué joven era nuevo en el lugar.

Recobró la compostura porque más personas comenzaron a entrar y acudió a atenderlos de forma adecuada.

Aún así la sensación de _Deja Vu _ no se iba. No podría evitar -o no quería- mirarlo de reojo de cuando en cuando, según él de forma discreta.

Notó que él estaba usando la cámara web para hablar con otro chico de cabello rubio " _su amigo quizás"_ pensó, aunque por la forma en que hablaba con él sugería más cariño como si fuera _su novio_ . Marco se decepcionó por esa idea, luego se reprendió. Era absurdo "decepcionarse" por alguien a quien no conocía.

Pasaron un par de horas, estaba cerca de cerrar pero el muchacho seguía hablando felizmente. Un tanto apenado se acercó a él para avisarle de la hora.

—Disculpa yoi, pero estoy por cerrar, puedes volver mañana ya que abro temprano. —Sugirió. Cuando el chico lo miró Marco pudo detectar que su rostro estaba adornado con cientos de pecas, le pareció muy lindo.

— ¡Lo siento! No noté la hora, en seguida termino. — Se colocó de nueva cuenta los audífonos para despedirse del rubio y Marco se alejó para darle privacidad.

En realidad, él nunca había creído en el "amor a primera vista", pero admitío que estaba experimentando un enamoramiento por la voz y la apariencia del joven. Apagó las otras máquinas y regresó a su lugar detrás del mostrador verificando el total a pagar de la computadora dos.

En un pequeño impulso redujo el precio a pagar, pensó que de todas formas era poco probable que se quejara por ello y lo más importante, él decidía qué hacer en su propio negocio.

El chico dejó los audífonos en su lugar y apagó el computador. —Disculpa la tardanza pero suelo emocionarme cuando hablo con mi hermano ¿cuánto te debo? —

_ "¡Por supuesto que se trata de su hermano!" _

—Son cuatro dólares yoi —el chico pecoso le sonrió para después sacar un par de billetes y entregárselos. —Perdón que pregunte esto yoi pero ¿nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro se me hace familiar.

—No te preocupes, en realidad pensé lo mismo cuando entré. —Le dio su cambio logrando un pequeño roce con su mano. —Pero no lo creo, estoy seguro que recordaría tu cara o tu peinado, será una coincidencia quizás. — Varias veces las personas hicieron comentarios parecidos sobre su pelo, no era su culpa tenerlo de esa forma, de su madre o padre quizás.

—Tienes razón yoi, soy Marco por cierto ¿Vives por la zona? Es la primera vez que te veo entrar aquí. —El rubio temía fastidiarlo con sus preguntas, él no era así, no le preguntaba a sus clientes sobre su vida personal. Para su alivio el chico parecía disfrutar de la plática.

— Me llamo Ace, un gusto. Y bueno, hace unos días que me mudé por aquí, ya sabes que el internet suele tardar y quería hablar con mi hermano un rato. 

— Te entiendo llega a ser desesperante. Hasta que arreglen eso eres bienvenido aquí de 7 a 9, vuelve cuando quieras.

—Lo haré, gracias Marco. — se despidieron con un ademán. Después de mucho tiempo, Marco se sintió completo.

Para su grata sorpresa Ace regresó al día siguiente y al siguiente, normalmente por las tardes. Hablaba un par de horas ya sea con el chico rubio que se identificó como Sabo o con un niño llamado Luffy, ambos hermanos suyos. Después de hablar con ellos Ace se tomaba un tiempo para platicar con Marco y él no podría ser más feliz por ello.

Así siguió la rutina por unas semanas más, entre charlas triviales se enteró que es soltero y que por motivos de su trabajo en la empresa del padre se había mudado a esa ciudad.

\- Es increíble que seas el hijo de Roger yoi, su empresa compite con la de Newgate, ¿por qué no estás siendo el segundo al mando?

\- No, le dije que no me interesa ser el heredero y que estaba bien en algún otro lugar pequeño. Tuvimos una discusión por eso. ¡Estoy seguro que me iba a echar de la casa! —Bromeó— Mi madre lo hizo entrar en razón y ahora el segundo al mando es mi hermano Sabo, es un buen tipo y mantendría la empresa mejor que yo sin duda.

—Si eso es lo que quieres entonces está bien yoi.

— ¿No me vas a echar un sermón por dejar millones de lado?

—No tengo el derecho de juzgar a nadie, no es mi vida. 

Ace sonrió tal vez aliviado por no escuchar las mismas palabras de siempre. —Entonces cuéntame sobre ti, ¿sólo eres el dueño de un cibercafé llamado "el fénix" o hay más historia?

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar yoi. Soy Huérfano desde que tengo memoria y crecí junto con mis hermanos en uno de los orfanatos que fundó Negwate, a veces lo visitamos y pasamos un día genial con él. En realidad mi familia se compone de una docena de niños que se conocieron durante la infancia. Solíamos vivir juntos, era un caos total yoi pero luego tomamos nuestro propio camino y nos separamos, aún mantenemos el contacto, y tratamos de estar juntos a pesar de todo. El próximo viernes es noche de póquer yoi. —Rebuscó en su memoria para poder contar más de su infancia pero solo le venían a la mente recuerdos de juegos con su familia.

—Aprendí a defenderme por mi cuenta ya que algunos niños me molestan por mi cabello, o Tatch me apoyaba. Las primeras veces nosotros terminamos mordiendo el suelo, pero aprendimos.

— Sé lo que es pasar por burlas en la escuela, solían ponerme apodos estúpidos por mis pecas, pero terminaban con la nariz rota y yo con otro informe. En ese tiempo conocí a mi hermano Sabo y años después a Luffy.

—Se me hizo raro que fueran tan diferentes a ti, tal parece que los dos elegimos a nuestros hermanos.

—Si, y no los cambiaría por nada. -

Marco estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hace un tiempo que el negocio de Marco había cerrado por lo que estaban solos.

Ace se recargó en su brazo mirando al rubio, sin juzgar solo observando.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara yoi? 

Ace negó —Pareces un buen tipo Marco. Me agradas.

Era absurdo, él ya no estaba en el colegio para que palabras como esa le afectaran. Aunque quizás no fueron las palabras en sí lo que hizo que su corazón acelerara, sino que fue Ace quién se las dijo.

—Gracias yoi, siento lo mismo. —Portgas al parecer tampoco esperaba eso, no era una declaración de amor, ¿por qué se sintió tan especial entonces? —¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué te hacían burla por tus pecas yoi, son lindas.

Ace quiso voltear los ojos, eran frases que escuchaban en cualquier película cliché de romance y aún así le gustaron.

Sabo se iba a burlar durante mucho tiempo sobre eso cuando se lo contara.

—Tu pelo-piña no está nada mal cuando uno se acostumbra. — ese podría ser catalogado como el peor "cumplido" que había hecho en la vida y eso que una vez le dijo a una niña que su dibujo de un dinosaurio lucía genial y aterrador. Ella en realidad estaba dibujando un árbol.

Marco se rió porque ambos estaban siendo un desastre en ese intento de ligue.

—Qué amable yoi. -

—Esto va muy mal —parecia que Ace leyó sus pensamientos. —Mejor vayamos al punto, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? -

—Yo debería preguntarte eso yoi. Pero sí, me gustaría, ¿cuándo estás libre? -

Para seguir con el juego Ace se tomó un par de segundos para pensar su respuesta —Uhm… - Marco rodó los ojos por su comportamiento infantil.

—El domingo. ¿Pasas por mí o yo por ti?

—Déjame hacerlo primero, después tú.

—Planeando a futuro ¿eh? me gusta. - se despidieron por fin con un torpe beso en la mejilla. No importaba, mejorarían con el tiempo.

_El tiempo pasó, las estaciones cambiaron y las almas que en el pasado fueron separadas, se encontraron nuevamente. _

_ A pesar de no recordar sus vidas en el mar, de alguna forma sabían que estaban destinados. _

_ Pues la vida da muchas vueltas y los problemas es mejor afrontarlos juntos. _

  
  
  



End file.
